This disclosure generally relates to diffuser films and especially to diffuser films and backlight displays using the diffuser film.
In many backlight display devices, for example in liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TV), to save the space and lower the power consumption, the market is experiencing an Eco and slim trend. Although there is a demand for larger displays (viewing area), the device is thinner and the spacing between bulbs has increased. Thinner devices with greater spacing between lamps makes it more difficult to hide the individual lamps as the light from individual lamps has less space (distance between the lamp and the surface of the device) to be mixed uniformly. Generally, there are greater than or equal to 6 bulbs per 10 centimeter (cm), with an overall device thickness of greater than or equal to about 20 millimeters (mm) having a diffuser plate thickness of greater than or equal to 1.5 mm.
Accordingly, a continual need exists in the art for improved light diffusing devices, especially those light diffusing films employed in LCD TVs.